Rosie Lewis, Daughter of Zeus
by lilyfairchild3
Summary: Rosie Lewis is just figuring out that she is a Demigod. Will she be dragged onto the quest to find Zeus's lightning bolt, or will she even make it to camp after a Minotaur attack? Follow Rosie and Percy through their near death experiences at ages 11 to 18
1. Chapter 1

I, Rosie Lewis stared at the board hopping that if I just looked at it, then it would finally make sense. But with no luck, Rosie was left to look at what seemed to her as, _Remtg hgyekology. _"Miss Lewis, would you like to start us of in our newest topic for the week?" Mr. Brunner asked. "Um, sorry I can't read what it says." Mr. Brunner Just smiled at me, turned his wheelchair back around to look at the board, and started the talking, acting like he never asked me a question. Thank god for Mr. Brunner. "Greek Mythology is an interesting topic, that to some, are their life." He looked at me while he said this. "The twelve Olympian gods, who live up in Olympus, each stand for something that makes life; life." After he said that, my mind automatically zoned out.

Soon, it was time for lunch. Hurray! When the bell rang, I zipped out of my chair, fasted than light, with my long, golden hair, dragging behind me. I went to sit with my friend, Brian, who has some disease in his legs that make him walk in a different position meaning he needs permanent crutches. "I smell with my strong nose, enchiladas!" (Brian loves food). "Yeah, and I spy with my blue eyes, that they are almost gone!" I joked. But not to my surprise, Brian took it seriously, and jumped out of his seat and ran into the lunch line. Damn, he can be fast for someone on crutches!

I am Rosie Lewis (sorry if I already said that). I have golden hair that goes down to mid-thigh (I think I already mentioned this also), Blue, intense eyes, that reminded people of the beautiful skies above (If I am correct, you already know all this, let's get to the things you don't know about me), I am 11 years old, 4 foot 7 (I like being short, it makes me feel graceful and delicate), And thin. I do gymnastics, and running. I have been expelled from 3 schools by now. Also, I have seemed to have bad luck in the last 2 years. One time when I helped cook dinner, I put the food on the stove, and it turned on without anyone touching it, and the house almost burned down. Also, one time, I was on a school field trip to the zoo, when at the bird exhibit, all birds flew straight to me and a few got out of their cages. Also, one time-okay I'll stop, I think you get the point; bad luck follows me wherever I seem to go. And to top it off, I have dyslexia and ADHD!

While I was walking down the school hall, I stopped when heard I Mr. Brunner and Brian's voice coming from the other room. What would they be talking about? I didn't mean to eavesdrop, it's just a habit. "When are you going to tell her the truth? Mrs. Lewis is getting very concerned about Rosie, she thinks that if she isn't taken to camp than she'll do something dangerous, and her power will kill her if she isn't told about them." Brian whispers. "Yes, I have been waiting for something to happen that will make it obvious that she is better at camp." Mr. Brunner replies.

whoa, have they lost their minds?


	2. Chapter 2

At home, my mother, Terri, was waiting for me. My mother is the best mother I could have ever asked for. She has a great job as saleswomen, and we get a great pay. She has blond hair, like me, she's short and slim, also like me. The only difference between us is our eyes. My mom has dull gray eyes. She has a protective, strong, and fun personality. "Hey Rosie, I have some news!" Oh no, this can't be good. "We're going on a camping trip! We will leave tomorrow morning." Oh, well at least I get to miss school. "That's great, just one question; Why?" I asked with a confused look on my face. "Because I said so!" This reminds me of the conversation I overheard between Mr. B, and Brian. "Does any of this have to do with Mr. Brunner and Brian?" When I asked this, the color drained from her face. "Why would you think that?" She questioned a bit high pitched. "Well, I sort of overheard Brian and Mr. Brunner-"Before I could finish my explanation, there was a loud know on the door. My mother's face turned seriously white, that I got worried. "I'll get it!" I jumped up from the couch and went to answer the door. "No!" She screeched. But it was too late, I already opened the door. "Where's your mother!" asked Brian, as he shoved his way through the door. My mom stood up, "What's wrong?" She questioned. "We have to go, now! They are coming after her!" Brian was seriously freaking me out. "Who? Who's coming after who? And what was that little conversation I heard you having with Mr. Brunner?" "We have to get in the car!" My mom demanded. We all ran to my mother's Honda and got in. To my surprise, Brian was in the driver's seat, and my mom was in the back with me. She seemed totally fine with an eleven years old with health issues driving her car. With a big _whip_, the car was out of the drive way and onto the streets of New York. After about 8 minutes of speed driving, we were on a road with farms and wheat grass. I was just about to ask where we were going, when I heard an abnormal noise from behind the car. I turned around, and almost blacked out from shock. "What the hell!" I exclaimed while looking at a bull. But not just any bull, a 20 foot tall bull, with glowing red eyes, 7 foot long horns, and a deep voice. The bull picked up my mother's car and threw it into a field of grass. With a great _thump_, the car landed upside-down, and I wasn't even hurt. "Mom!" "I'm fine." I heard her voice from right next to me. "Come on people, get out of the car!" Brian commanded. "We all climbed out of the shattered windows, and started to run north. I heard big bull, behind us, and ran faster. Soon we came to an arch way, and Brian and I ran through it. My mom stayed still. "Mom! Come on!" I yelled. "I can't, only godly beings can go through." Not knowing what she was talking about, I ran back out and ran to my mother, who was already being picked up by the bull, and was crushed into ashes. "No!" I cried. I then picked up a sharp stick from the ground and started swinging it at the monster. I hit it a couple times, and could feel a rush of adrenalin go through my body. I blocked a few hits that were targeted towards me, and then I saw something shiny in the fields. _A knife!_ I ran towards the knife, while the monster followed, and picked it up. With one big _jab!_ The monster fell, with the knife in its chest, and sunk into the ground, then disappeared. The last thing I heard was Brian calling out my name, and then I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to familiar faces. Brian and Mr. Brunner were staring down at me, with concern. "The Minotaur?" asked Mr. B. Brian nodded his head. Once my eyes adjusted to my surroundings, I see a room full of beds and medicine. The thing that shocks me the most are the horse that is sticking out of Mr. Brunner's but, and the hairiness and footlessness of Brian's legs. "What the hell? Am I dreaming? Or am I dead?" I ask, my voice sounds like a frog. I cough a few times, and Brian hands me a cup of liquid. I take a sip and instantly feel better from the taste hot chocolate with a hint of the coffee I have every morning. "You are at camp half-blood!" Brian cheered. Then I remember everything. The car crash, the monster, my mother being crushed. "Mom?" I cried out. Jumping to my feet, I look around outside the window searching for my mother, like I used to when she came home for work late. "Rose, she's gone." I heard Brian say softly. "Well, she isn't dead. She has just been taken." Mr. Brunner tried to reassure me. "Why am I at this camp? I need to go home!" I exclaim. "You can't go back. This is your home for now on." "No, this isn't home." I try and argue. "Let me explain. Camp half-blood is for kids who are demigods. Demigods are, well, sometimes the Greek gods go down to earth and fall in love with normal people; mortals. When a god and a mortal have a child, the child usually has supernatural abilities. These children are called demigods!" Mr. Brunner said this with ease, like he has said it tons of times before. "So your saying my dad is an Olympian god?" I ask. They nodded simultaneously. "What was that bull monster thingy that attacked us?" "That was the Minotaur! And you defeated it!" Hyped Brian, "and one more question; what are you?" I motioned to both of their legs. "I'm a centaur; half horse, half man. And please call me Chiron. Then Brian here is a satyr; half goat, half human." I wonder I they think this is normal? "As lovely as this conversation is, we must part. Rosie, you will be staying in cabin 11, Hermes cabin, also were all the undetermined kids stay." Chiron said. "Hermes? Isn't he the god of thieves and messaging?" "Yes, each cabin here is for one of the Greek gods. There demigod children are sorted into them by whose child they are." I take this all in, not even trying to deny it, after the Minotaur attack happened.

Brian walked me to the Hermes cabin and opened the door. "Travis? We got an undetermined!" Brian called out. Just then a boy, who looked to be 1 or 2 years older than me, came out. "Well, hello there, aren't you beautiful. My name's Travis, Travis Stoll." Says the boy. "Hi Travis. I am Rosie, Rosie Lewis." I introduced myself, hiding my blush.

I walked behind Travis and into the cabin. I noticed a boy who seemed to be my age. He had black hair, and sea green eyes. He was talking to another boy, who looked around seventeen, with sandy blond hair, and a scar across his face. "That's Luke Castellan with another undetermined kid, Percy Jackson. Percy just came here two days ago, while being attacked by the Minotaur also." I lock eyes with the Percy.

He seemed just as confused as me .After I set up a sleeping bag in the same corner as Percy, I said hi. "I'm Rosie Lewis. I just got here. I heard that you got attacked by the Minotaur also." We made small talk after that. "You seem to be one of the only nice people I have met sense I got here." He said to me. We talked about how we got here to camp, and how it was before this happened. He said that the Minotaur took his mother also, and that his friend, Grover, who turned out to also be a satyr, and he told me about a girl name Annabeth, the daughter of Athena. Percy and I became good friends after that.


	4. Chapter 4

As all the other kids started lining up to go to dinner, Percy and I went to the back of the line, and followed everyone down. After scraping a piece of bread off my plate I sat down next to Percy and we started talking again. I found out that Percy is very funny, clumsy, and loves the color blue. He does swimming, and he also seems to have the same bad luck as me. Percy is also pretty good-looking, but I don't really feel that way about him. Percy points to a girl whose sitting at the Athena table. She has blonde hair, and startling grey eyes. "That is Annabeth." Then he points at a satyr who looks a lot like Brian, and says, "That is Grover." Then I point to Brian, who is sitting across from Grover and say, "That is Brian, the one I told you about."

Soon, a man with grey hair and a coke in his hand, started to talk into a microphone. "Kids, may I have your attention?" everyone looked at the man. "That's Mr. D." Percy whispered in my ear. "Today we have a new camper, Rice Lewos, Please come up and say hi!" I stand up and go to the front of the room. "It's actually Rosie Lewis." I reassure everyone. Everyone looks at me. Someone is the crowd whistles. And I can feel my cheeks turn red. I turn back and sit down again. "You are very beautiful, Rosie." Percy says to me while I turn to him. "Thanks, I get that a lot." I rolled my eyes. I heard a few kids say, "I bet she's a daughter of Aphrodite!" After the talking about me died down, Mr. D makes another announcement. "Tomorrow morning is Capture the Flag. The only thing I will say about this is; just try not to die." I look at Percy and see I'm is not the only one wondering what Capture the flag is.

On our way back to the Hermes cabin, the girl Annabeth ran up to us. "Hi Rosie, I'm Annabeth. I was wondering if you two wanted to be on my team for capture the flag tomorrow." Percy and I said yes, at the same time. "Great to meet you, Annabeth. We better go." I said politely. "You too, Bye!" and she jogged back to her cabin. "How come she's nice to you?" Percy complained.

The next morning, we were explained the rules to Capture the Flag, and Percy and I were both assigned to stand by the creek, and keep the red team away. The game began, and Percy and I were both armed with a sword and armor. After about 5 minutes of waiting. I heard a noise and warned Percy. Soon a big girl with dark hair, and two other girls who looked the same, were standing in front of us. The three of them forced Percy back into the water, and then a big _whoosh_ of the wind came by us, and a clap of thunder boomed from above. I instantly felt better, stronger, and quicker. I lunged towards the big girls and started to fight. It seemed that Percy felt the same way and was still in the creek fighting the biggest girl. The two other girls were advancing on me, but I stepped out of the way and kicked one of them from behind, then did a painful cut in her leg, with my sword, so she couldn't get back up. I could see other campers crowding around us to see us fight. The other girl was attempting to leap on top of me, but I ducked and she landed on the ground. Before I could put my sword to her throat, she got up and held me in a choke. _Whoosh_. Another strong wind came and I felt reenergized. I grabbed hold of the girl's shoulders, and flipped her over and she let go of me but got back up quickly. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Percy had defeated the biggest girl, and all eyes were on me now. I did a quick front flip, and was behind the other girl, before she could turn around, I already kicked her back, and she fell to the ground and I put my knife to her neck and said, "I win." I then got up, and looked at the rest of the red team; they had all backed away from Percy and me, Showing Luke holding the other teams' flag.


	5. Chapter 5

We had won! The Whole Blue team was cheering Percy and I's name. "Not bad, heroes." I heard Annabeth's voice next to us. I looked beside me, but there was no one there. Then, Annabeth appeared out of thin air, next to Percy, and was talking her Yankees baseball cap off, "Where did you two learn to fight like that?" I could see Percy's face turn angry. "You set us up." He said. "You put us here because you knew Clarisse would come after us, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out." Annabeth shrugged, "I told you. Athena always, always has a plan."

"A plan to get us pulverized." "I came as fast as I could. I was about to jump in, but . . ." She shrugged. "You didn't need my help." Then she noticed the cut on Percy's arm. "How did you get that?" "Sword cut," He said. "What do you think?" Annabeth was still staring at his arm. "No. It _was_ a sword cut. Look at it." I looked at Percy's arm. The blood was gone. Where the huge cut had been, there was a long white scratch, and even that was fading. I felt for the burning red marks on my neck, where the big girl had choked me. I didn't feel anything. Then another _whoosh_ of the wind came, and I could feel the bruises on my body, completely disappear, and everyone else could see it happening. I could hear gasps in the crowd, and see Annabeth thinking hard. "Step out of the water, Percy." Percy stepped out, and suddenly felt weak. "Oh, Styx," Annabeth cursed. "This is _not_ good." Every camper was staring at her. Then I could see something glowing on top of my head, and another thing glowing on top of Percy's head. All the campers suddenly kneeled down and chanted, "Hail, Rosalie Lewis, Daughter of Zeus, God of the sky. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, God of the sea." I looked up, and could see a bright lightning bolt, floating above my head. I am the Daughter of Zeus.

I think I'm going to have a heart attack. After hearing about the promise all the big three made after hearing about the prophecy, and then hearing that Zeus is blaming Poseidon for his missing lightning bolt, I think I need a paper bag. The only good thing about this is Percy and I's powers. Percy can control water, breath underwater, and talk to certain animals. I can fly, make objects move without touching them, and have a bit of control over the weather.

A month has past, and Percy and I are both being avoided by every camper. I have been joining Percy in all his training and have been going to Greek lessons with Annabeth with him. Today I have decided that I am sick of it. I'm going to talk to Annabeth.

"Hey, Annabeth can I talk to you?" I ask hopefully. "Sure Rosie. What do you need?" I look stunned at her. "What do I need? Do you have any idea what Percy and I feel? Everyone is giving us looks, and no one is acknowledging us. What are we supposed to do? We didn't do anything; we can't help it if our fathers are cross with each other! Even you haven't been acting normal around us!" Annabeth gives me a pity look. I keep looking her in the eyes. She finally cracked. "Okay, there is something you don't know. Your fathers lightning bolt was stolen at a meeting with all the other gods. At the conference, Zeus was arguing with Poseidon. After the meeting, is when Zeus couldn't find his bolt. He assumed that Poseidon stole it, but Poseidon was next to him the whole time. Then assuming that Poseidon sent one of his demigod children to steal it, he is demanding that it must be returned to him by the summer solstice," I think about this until finding what she was saying. "People think Percy's the lightning thief." I concluded. Annabeth nodded. "I overheard Mr. D and Chiron saying that you and Percy should go on a quest of 5 to find the missing lightning bolt, and return it to Olympus." "A quest of five?" I ask. "Chiron knows I have


	6. Chapter 6

been waiting for a quest, so he said that I should go, and having 2 demigods of the big three, there should be 2 satyrs to go along also." I looked at her shocked. "Can I tell Percy this?" I question. "No, I shouldn't even know all this. If they find out I told you, then you told Percy, I probably won't be able to go on a quest for the rest of my life!" She exclaimed. "And Percy and I aren't really that close of friends, he doesn't really like me." I can see her eyes start to get moist, I don't know why she is so emotional about not being able to go on a quest but I stretch my arms out and take her into a hug. "Thank you Annabeth, it's good to know that someone here trusts me. I think we will become great friends, and I want you to know you can always trust me." She smiles and hugs me back. I can see out of the corner of my eye, Percy walking out of the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth and I jog up to him. "Oh I was looking for you Rose." He has taken the habit of calling me Rose, "Mr. D want to see us at the Big House." He says. "Good luck, I need to go talk to Chiron." Annabeth says and leaves. "Let's go." I sighed.

After waiting at the Big House for 10 minutes, Chiron, Grover, Brian, and Mr. D come up to us,

Once they explained everything that Annabeth told me earlier, and about the quest, Percy comes down from the attic after talking with the oracle. He has a look on his face that only I can tell, from knowing him the best, is confusion, and worry. After we accept the quest, I decided to mention it, "I think we should have another addition to this quest. Isn't it bad luck for a quest with an even amount of demigods?" Chiron gives me a questioning look before saying, "Very true, that is why someone has already volunteered. Then Annabeth appeared out of thin air, taking of her invisibility cap. I smile. Percy looks absolutely annoyed. I elbowed him in the ribs.

The five of us walk up to half-blood hill, with Brian and Grover wearing pants and shoes, and using crutches to hide their inner goat. I see Percy and Luke talking, and Luke hand Percy something and runs back to camp. Percy goes and shows Chiron the box and I can see Chiron shaking his head no. Then Percy goes to Grover and gives him the box. Grover pulls out a pair of shoes with wings.

"Okay kids, you must go to the California, into the underworld, convince the god of the dead to give you the most prized possession in the world and return it to an angry god! Simple." Says Mr. D.


End file.
